Cosmic Palette
by birthdaychat
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a talented, aspiring, beautiful painter, Naruto Uzumaki is the handsome heir to a famous company that trades talented works of art. What happens when you add love and business together? A Cosmic Palette. Rated T. NxH HIATUS [will add epilogue one day]
1. Prologue

**Cosmic Palette **

**.**

Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a talented, aspiring, beautiful painter, Naruto Uzumaki is the handsome heir to a famous company that trades talented works of art. What happens when you add love and business together? A Cosmic Palette. Rated T. NxH

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Prologue: **

Hinata dipped her paint brush carefully into her azure blue, and continued finishing painting the sky, Kenny G "The Moment" playing in the background.

Meet Hinata Hyuga, beautiful, 19 years old, and a professional painter.

It wasn't exactly a job her dad had approved of, but he allowed her to paint as long as she was co-partner to Neji in the Hyuga Company.

Hinata was only too happy to agree, as long as she got to paint. Painting was Hinata's world, the only time where she could truly be herself, with no worries about anything else other than what her next colour should be.

She didn't have to worry about society's expectations, family expectations, didn't have to be perfectly polite and graceful. It was where she could take out all her emotions; capture the beauty of the world that so many people missed.

It calmed her down, relaxed her when she needed a break.

And although she wasn't entirely aware of it, Hinata Hyuga had a lot of talent, _a lot. _She could capture perspective, depth, light, and grace as easily as if you were looking at the real thing, something even more beautiful.

She could find the most beautiful things about something most people never noticed, she saw art in everything.

This was another reason why her father consented to let her paint; he wasn't ignorant enough to ignore the fact that his eldest daughter had potential in the profession, no matter how small that profession might be.

She smiled as she finished the last stroke; it was a painting of the sky outside a young girls bedroom, bare aspen trees outside. It depicted a young girl, looking out over her window ledge into the world beyond. The girl had messy dark-brown hair escaping from a braid, small fingers reaching out as if to touch the tree.

The girl's green-blue eyes twinkling with an inspiring awe, her pink lips forming an O-shape, and rosy cheeks gave off the impression that the girl was breath-taken.

She had painted it for a close friend, Ino Nara, whose youngest daughter, Shina, had recently been allowed to leave the hospital from a serious concussion.

She hoped Ino-chan would like it, as well as Shina-chan, and Shikamaru-kun; she had put a lot of effort into it.

She gently let out the canvas to dry, washed and put away her equipment, and smiled as she looked at her workshop.

She had had it made a year ago, by her favourite pond in the manor, and it had a beautiful scenic view, never failing to give Hinata inspiration when she needed it.

She would look at it for hours, remembering fond memories, and contemplating any thoughts or problems she had.

She had always thought that the pond had a sweet, romantic feeling to it, with its soft hues, and mystical aura.

She had never tried painting it, for she knew she would never succeed to capture such timeless beauty, and it seemed; somehow, wrong to capture something so beautiful.

She gave another small smile, before lifting herself up, and locking the workshop up.

She had to meet with another close friend, Sakura Haruno, about some paintings for her upcoming wedding.

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki grinned as he reclined on his chair in his office in the Uzumaki –Namikaze Corporation; known for trading extremely talented works of art, and being skilled in many different areas.<p>

Meet Naruto Uzumaki, dashing, 19 years old, and the respresentative for the Uzumaki-Namikaze Corporation.

Naruto was grinning because his best-friend/rival, Sasuke Uchiha, from the equally famous Uchiha Foundation, had finally proposed to life-long friend Sakura Haruno and they were planning their wedding.

"About time that Teme finally proposed!" He chuckled when his phone rang. He looked at it and the screen read: TEME CALLING.

"Well speak of the devil," he flipped the phone open, "What's up Teme?"

"Don't call me that, Dobe," his voice sounded as stoic as ever, "And Sakura wanted me to call because she wants you to meet up with a friend of hers. Apparently her friend is really talented and she wants you to check her out so you can come up with ideas for the wedding."

Naruto grinned, "Sure! That sounds cool! So, tell me Teme, "his voice got sly, " How's it going with Sakura-chan? Hmm." His voice replied something entirely different.

"Shut up Dobe!" Naruto could already see the faint pink tinge to his cheeks and burst out laughing.

"Just joking Teme!"

Sasuke snorted, "Whatever, just remember that Sakura wants you to meet up with this person tomorrow at five in your office."

Naruto waved his and offhanded, "Sure, Teme, sure. I've gotta' now for some ramen, you wanna' come?"

Sasuke sighed, "Sure, but I'm not paying for you this time."

Naruto grinned, "We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>Hyuga Hiashi stepped into the room, his broad figure intimidating the meek butler, as he greeted his two close friends, Minato Namikaze and Fugaku Uchiha.<p>

The trio of men had grown up together since childhood, and each had successfully founded equally famous and wealthy companies.

"Congratulation on your youngest son's engagement, "Hiashi wished Fugaku, a faint smile on his lips.

Minato grinned, "Same, when's the wedding?"

Fugaku thanked them, "The wedding should be near the spring."

"A good time to be married," Hiashi noted.

Fugaku nodded, and Minato grinned, turning to Hiashi, "What about Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji, Hiashi? How are they fairing?"

"Hanabi is doing well in school, Neji is excellently handling the Hyuga company with Hinata, and Hinata, "here Hiashi paused, unsure of what to say.

Minato filled in for him, the grin still remaining on his face, "Hinata, I'm hearing, is not only n excellent co-partner but an excellent artist as well!"

Fugaku agreed, "I agree with Minato, Hiashi, I've been hearing a great deal about how talented the eldest Hyuga daughter is in the arts."

Hiashi nodded slightly, "I'm only hoping that this passion of arts she has will take her somewhere."

"It will," Minato promised, sounding completely sure, "I recognize great talent when I see it, and I can already tell that Hinata will go far."

Hiashi nodded once again, "I can only hope; she does remind me so of her mother."

The trio's eyes all softened, "That she does," Fugaku said, "And like her mother she will go somewhere."

Wanting to get out of the sad memories Hiashi turned to Minato, "And how is young Naruto doing?"

Minato chuckled, "Naruto is…well he's Naruto; I doubt that boy will ever get out of trouble."

The three men chuckled, and exchanged drinks, chatting and laughing together as they had done growing up together.

* * *

><p>"Now, now," Kushina tried soothing Mikoto, "I know you're extremely happy but is crying this hard really necessary? You did the exact same thing for Itachi you know."<p>

Mikoto only sobbed harder, leaning against Kushina, "But my wee, little Sasuke's all grown up, getting married and everything!" She collapsed into sobs once again, and Kushina snorted at the mention of 'wee little Sasuke'.

"Oh Mikoto, what am I to do with you? Only Hikari could ever get you to stop crying."

They both saddened at the mention of their late best friend.

"You know she always used to say that she wanted to be there at our kids wedding," Mikoto's voice was barely above a whisper.

Kushina blinked back tears, "I know, and she used to joke about making embarrassing presentations about them too."

They both shared a laugh at that, though their laughs sounded more like weeping.

"I miss her so much," Mikoto sadly cried.

"I know, I do as well," Kushina's voice was hoarse, "And sometimes I get so happy and sad looking at Hinata."

Mikoto nodded, "I know, she's just so much like her mother and she doesn't even know it."

Kushina grinned, "Although she has her father's ability to scare the living wits out of anyone when she gets mad."

They both shared a laugh, and embraced each other, happy for Sasuke's engagement but saddened at the thoughts of their deceased best friend.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! ^_^

No real plot in this story; just a bunch of fluff! :D One of those light reads!

...Thoughts?


	2. Girl's day out

**Cosmic Palette **

**.**

Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a talented, aspiring, beautiful painter, Naruto Uzumaki is the handsome heir to a famous company that trades talented works of art. What happens when you add love and business together? A Cosmic Palette. Rated T. NxH

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter One: **

_Hinata:_

I sat beside Sakura in the salon, both of us getting our hair and nails done for Sakura's engagement. She had dragged me off to the salon to have some "girl time", as she put it.

Her face was dewy fresh, cheeks that adorable shade of pink, green eyes shining, in short, she looked like a beautiful, young lady that had just been proposed to by the lover of her life, which was, of course, what she was.

I smiled at Sakura as she talked about her plans for the wedding, what she wanted the theme to be, who she would invite, and, most importantly, what her dress was going to look like.

I was so happy for her, glad to see her dreams coming true. Her happiness was contagious and I laughed along with her.

She turned around and stared at me."So, Hinata would you be my maid-of-honour?"

I started, and looked at Sakura. "A-are you sure?"

Her green eyes held my lavender ones unwaveringly.

I gave her the best answer I could, a high pitched girly scream that she joined in shortly after.

"Gahh!" I squealed, "Thank-you! I'm so excited for your wedding!"

Sakura squealed right back, "I know, I am too! I can't believe I'm getting married to Sasuke! Soon I'll be Uchiha Sakura!"

We both sighed dreamily and relaxed into our armchairs.

The manicurists sighed, "Girls these days."

* * *

><p>After our hair and nails were finished we decided to go to a coffee shop, us both having a 'healthy' obsession with caramel mocha's, to talk about her wedding.<p>

We ordered our drinks and sat down in a booth near the back.

I took a sip, relaxing into the warmth, "So when's the wedding."

Sakura sighed dreamily, as she always did when she thought of her wedding, "It's going to be in the Spring, when the Cherry trees are in full bloom."

"That's going to be beautiful," I commented, "Who's coming?"

Sakura shook herself out of the daydream she was getting sucked into, "Sasuke and our's families, Naruto's family, your family, Ino and Shikamaru's family, Temari's family, TenTen's family, Choji's family, Lee and Might Guy, Tsunade, Shizune, and..." Sakura trailed off, blushing, "It's not really a big wedding as you can see, just family and friends."

I smiled, "And those weddings are the best weddings; you only need those people to come."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Hinata."

I grinned, "That's what best friends are for, now what's the theme?"

"I was thinking since the wedding is in Spring, why not make the theme Spring themed?" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed, "Do you think that's OK? Is that a good theme?"

I nodded my assent. A Spring themed wedding in the Spring, if done correctly, would be beautiful. Everything about it would be colourful, cheerful, and uplifting, and it would also bring out Sakura herself, drawing more focus on the type of person she was .

Sakura smiled, relieved, and then grinned girlishly, "Do you want to-"

"Go dress shopping with you, " I finished for her, " YES!"

We squealed again, earning glares from nearby customers but we couldn't help it. We were girls, best friends, and one of us was getting married. Of course the romance would get to us! It was just so cute! Kawaii!

* * *

><p>"Hm, this looks cute. Let's go in here!" Sakura said as she studied a small, cute little boutique on the corner of the street. It was a neat little store, refreshingly pastel coloured, and had a vintage feel to it.<p>

As we walked in a bell rung and an old, kind looking women came out.

"Good afternoon sweeties, how may I help you." Her gray hair was pulled in a loose bun, and her hazel eyes twinkled as she smiled.

Sakura and I smiled at her, Sakura blushing as she told the young women she was getting married and was looking for a dress.

The kind women clapped her hands, delighted, "I remember that feeling, darling. Do you have any type of dress in mind?"

Sakura tapped her chin, "I don't want anything poofy or too big so ball gowns are out. I want something lacy and form fitting, maybe a mermaid dress? But this is only for the informal ceremony, I'll be wearing a kimono when I go to the temple."

The women smiled, and nodded in understanding, before leading us to a to a fitting room, asking us to sit there and wait while she brought out some dresses for Sakura.

"She seems like such a nice woman," I said.

Sakura nodded, "I know, she's the perfect picture for nice grandmas."

We both giggled at that.

The women soon came back, struggling to carry a pile of white and pink.

We jumped up to help her, setting down several dresses.

"They're so many!" Sakura gasped.

The women waved her hands, "No, no, there were so many choices, I just brought out a few."

I grinned, picking out a dress and giving it to Sakura. "Go try this on, " I told her, pushing her towards the first door.

The bell rang again and the women gave me a smile before she left to see the new customer.

I read a magazine waiting for Sakura, but put it down when I heard her come out.

I gasped when I saw her, mouth dropping open. She looked _beautiful_.

The dress was empire waist inspired with an A-line princess v-neck, scallop edged square short sleeved, laced dress. It was pure white, since Sakura and Sasuke wanted the wedding to be more traditional, even if it was in the informal part.

Sakura smiled nervously when she saw my reaction.

"What do you think?" She asked as she spun around, looking at herself in the full length mirror.

"I think it's perfect," I breathed out, smiling.

Sakura smiled, "Really because after this dress I don't want to try another."

I grinned, "This is the one."

We locked eyes and squealed together, hugging each other.

"I'm guessing that's the dress, then?" We turned around and saw the smiling, old women.

Sakura nodded, smiling excitedly, "It's beautiful."

"Sasuke will be breath taken."

Sakura sighed dreamily, "You think?"

The old woman and I nodded vigorously.

Sakura grinned and gave another twirl. "Great, I'll quickly change and come out."

When she came out the woman looked inquisitively at her. "Do you have your kimono picked out, dear?"

Sakura smiled sunnily, "Yes, I'll be wearing my mom's. I love the colour, and it'll make my mom happy."

The old woman smiled kindly, "That's very inspiring of you, honey. I wish you all the best towards your future happiness."

Sakura blushed, "Thank-you."

* * *

><p>As Sakura and I walked back to my car, mocha's in hand, and Sakura's dress in another, Sakura sighed.<p>

I glanced sideways at her, "What's the matter Sakura."

Sakura sipped her mocha thoughtfully, "It's just that I can't believe I'm getting married."

I smiled, "It's normal to be nervous."

She shook her head, "No, I just can't believe that I'm going to be with the love of my life forever."

"You're one of the lucky ones."

"Yeah, I know that, "she grinned, "I could be like you."

I nodded, "Yes, exactly-wait-what? What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Sakura shook her hands, laughing, "Just kidding Hina-chan! Besides I know you're saving yourself for Naruto!"

I stopped and spun around, staring at her incredulously, "Saving myself for _who_?"

Sakura shook her head nervously, "No one!"

I took another sip out of my mocha, still suspicious, "Hmm..okay."

Sakura wiped her forehead comically as Hinata walked to the drivers seat, "Phew, that was close. She almost found out that I was setting her up with Naruto!"

She grinned as she got into the car, speaking under her breath, "By the time my wedding rolls around they're going to be a couple, I swear."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! ^_^

...Thoughts?


	3. Hinata?

**Cosmic Palette **

**.**

Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a talented, aspiring, beautiful painter, Naruto Uzumaki is the handsome heir to a famous company that trades talented works of art. What happens when you add love and business together? A Cosmic Palette. Rated T. NxH

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Two: **

Hinata surveyed her art critically. Today was the day she was going to meet Sakura's art collector-or-trader (she really had no idea which) friend. Apparently the person, Hinata didn't know whether the art...person was a man or a woman, was going to meet with her so they could both discuss the concept of the wedding. They were going to talk about colour schemes, spaces, lighting, and design.

She needed to pick out her _best _pieces, feeling the strange need to impress Sakura's friend. She wanted to show him-or-her that she wouldn't be a burden, something she felt far too much for her liking.

"Not this one," she murmured, pacing across her home-made gallery, "Nope, not this either...how about?...no." She growled, tugging at her hair in despair. None of this would do! All her pieces just weren't...right.

She would have to create something new...something different from her usual pieces. With a determined gleam in her eyes Hinata picked up her sculpting tools, and quickly walked over to her work table.

This piece had to be _perfect._

* * *

><p>"When's your art friend coming again Sakura-chan?" Naruto spun around in his chair, totally nonchalant about his upcoming meeting with, as Sakura put it, 'her beautiful, classy, and <em>sophisticated<em> art friend". Tch, _he _could be sophisiticated. Who did people think he was?

"She's coming at five," Sakura's voice was irate, "As I've told you _10 times already!" _She glared ferociously at Naruto, before huffing, and settling back down on her arm chair.

"Anyway when she comes she's going to show you a few pieces that she thinks would show what she can do for my wedding, "Sakura's eyes softened at the word, and she let out a dreamy sigh, "Then you guys are going to discuss all those artsy facts and colur schemes and what not." She waved her hand off-handedly, not concerned. While Naruto was extremely annoying he had a great eye for anything 'artsy', as she had previously put it, and knew that she could trust him to make sure her wedding looked spectacular. Besides Hinata was going to help him. That girl could make even the ugliest of things beautiful.

Naruto grinned, and said "Sweet, " before adopting a more serious expression (a rarity indeed). "Hey Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, what's up?" She was slightly unnerved at seeing Naruto so...un-goofy. He looked like he was really intent on what he was about to say.

"I'm happy that you're marrying Sasuke-teme. He needs someone like you in his life." He gave her a grateful smile, "You're the only one who really...makes him happy."

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up, "Thank-you Naruto, "she said, meaning every word, "That means a lot." She got up and hugged her 'brother', feeling oddly emotional.

"No problem," Naruto laughed as they broke apart, grinning crookedly, "Just promise me you guys will keep your PDA at a _low._"

Her cheeks flamed, and she scowled at him angrily, "Naruto! _Shut up!" _The idiot always had a way to kill the mood.

"What?" His eyes were wide with innocence, holding his hands up, "I _do _not need another high school incident, alright?"

He narrowly dodged a vase aimed for head.

* * *

><p>Sakura grumbled as she left Naruto's office, mumbling something about 'smart-asses', and 'idiots that never knew when to shut up."<p>

As she angrily slammed her car door, and drove away she couldn't help but smile to herself as the thought of how today's evening would play out.

Unbeknownst to both Hinta and Naruto, Sakura had paired them to work together, determined to make them a couple. In her mind it was the noble thing to do, she was helping her friends!

Hinata needed a man like Naruto in her life. A loving, albeit slightly annoying, funny, and confident guy that would cherish her and give her the attention she deserved. Someone who would put _her _first.

Naruto needed a woman like Hinata in his life. An adorable, caring, affectionate, and level-headed girl that would teach him the finer things in life, how to appreciate the small things, and love him unconditionally. Also he needed someone that would help him with tact, for he had _none. _

Sakura smiled wickedly. She loved playing matchmaking, and, if she dared say so herself, she was good at it.

After all, hadn't Sasuke and her ended up together?

* * *

><p>Hinata smiled as she finished the finishing touches on her sculptures (yes, she had gotten carried away and had decided to make more than just one), and absentmindedly swiped her nose, looking up at the time as she did so.<p>

Only to shriek and fall over. _4:45_? How was that possible? She had to be there at five! Looking down at her attire she groaned audibly. Paint splattered jeans, a messy blue rolled up shirt, and a pair of green tennis shoes weren't exactly good for a _meeting_ were they?

She cringed, her father would kill her alive if he found out that she, a Hyuga, had gone to a meeting looking like _this, _but she didn't have any time to waste, or she would be drastically late. The traffic rush always came at five.

Cursing (in her mind of course) Hinata ran around her studio, packing her sculptures, grabbing her car-keys, and making a break for the garage.

She was sure that this meeting was going to be awful.

* * *

><p>Naruto glanced at his watch nonchalantly, it was 5:10 and Sakura's art friend still hadn't shown up. What could be keeping them? Naruto pouted childishly and spun around in his chair, bored out of his mind.<p>

It was only then that he heard soft footsteps, and a quick rap on his door.

Grinning he stood up in a flash and crossed the room to open the door.

Smiling broadly (which, for Naruto, was _broad__), _he flung open the door, "Hey-_Hinata_?"

He stared dumbfounded at his childhood friend, who was looking at him in the exact same way.

He was going to work with _Hinata_? What?

This _had_ to be Sakura's doing, just _had _to be. He felt strangely awkward, and was at a loss for what to say.

As he was fumbling for the right words to say he absentmindedly noted that there was a streak of what appeared to be something grey and cake-y smeared across her nose.

_Cute, _he thought, before proceeding to smack himself.

What was _wrong _with him?

* * *

><p>Sasuke sighed, perched on a branch besides Sakura. He was currently sitting on a tree next to his soon-to-be wife and spying on Naruto and, now, Hinata.<p>

"Why are we watching Hinata and Naruto?" He was bored out of his mind, and wanted nothing more to do than sleep. Being the cheif head of police was tiring work, and he was drained.

Sakura rolled her eyes, peering even further into Naruto's business room with her binoculars, "_Because _I'm trying to see if they're making any progress."

"On the designs for our wedding?" He was utterly confused, having a hard time to catch Sakura's drift. Two days without any sleep were taking their toll on him.

"On their _relationship!_" Sakura huffed as if this was obvious, "I know those two would be perfect for each other, they're just too dense to notice it."

Sasuke would have rolled his eyes, but sleep finally caught up to him and he fell right out of the tree.

Sakura, too busy watching Naruto and Hinata, barely noticed and waved her hand, irritated, "Quit making so much noise, would you Sasuke?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: I didn't get _any _sleep at all last night so please excuse me if my writing seems a little...out of it. I swear my body's drained right now.

Anyway my exams and project is over so before I leave for vacation tomorrow I wanted to get at least one update today. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if I'm lacking my usual...happiness but I'm tired. I'm so tired, yet I can't fall asleep. Swell. Oh well, I still have to pack.

Constructive criticism is always appreciated! No spell check working today, so please point any grammatical/spelling errors! Sorry this chapter was pretty short. I might update it when I get back.

**[Edit]- **Fixed up spelling mistakes, added a few sentences here and there, and added the Sakura/Sasuke part at the end. I have Wi-Fi here and I decided to take advantage of the fact and fix this up. Sorry if it's still too short.


	4. Hanging out

**Cosmic Palette**

**.**

Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a talented, aspiring, beautiful painter, Naruto Uzumaki is the handsome heir to a famous company that trades talented works of art. What happens when you add love and business together? A Cosmic Palette. Rated T. NxH

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Three: **

Hinata stared at her childhood friend silently, shocked out of her mind. She hadn't seen him in 10 years, and now...all of a sudden?

_Sakura_, her mind groaned, _this is all her doing. _But Sakura wouldn't have known, so this was...match-making, sigh.

Not that she would mind..._stop. _

"Eh, want to come in?" Naruto's voice broke through her thoughts, and she broke out of her reverie, and stumbled inside. She walked awkwardly to the chairs, carefully carrying her sculptures with her. No matter how surprising this encounter was she still wanted to make a good impression.

"Long time no see, huh, Hinata?" He grinned at her, as he sat down, and swiveled, "Last time was when we were 9, right?"

She smiled at the memory, relaxing slightly at his care-free attitude, "Yes, when we were in Grade Four, before I moved."

"Who would have thought we would end up seeing each other again? That's so cool!" His blue eyes crinkled at her, and Hinata giggled at them. She was feeling less and less awkward around him minute by minute. It was refreshing to see that he hadn't changed a bit, she had kind of missed that goofy 9-year old boy.

"I'm assuming you met Sakura and Sasuke in high-school right?"

Naruto bobbed his head, "Yup, some of the best times of my life. It's nice to see them still together, but how did you meet Sakura?"

"Family friends, I'm actually surprised we never met each other at dinners," she quirked her eyebrows, the thought suddenly occurring to her, but she focused back to Naruto when she heard him chuckle sheepishly.

"Hehe, that was kind of my fault. I sort of hated those functions, and I told my parents I would study harder if they didn't make me go." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, and Hinata tilted her head in amusement. "Besides, though," he continued, "I went on a trip with my god father for a while, so that was another reason, but..mostly just the skipping."

"Wish I could have done the same," she though wistfully, remembering the times before she had met Sakura, "But then I wouldn't have met Sakura, so I guess it was a good thing."

Naruto looked up at the ceiling, "I can't believe she and Teme are actually getting married."

She nodded silently, running a hand nervously over her sculptures. Knowing it was someone she knew made her afraid of showing her work, or maybe... it was just his presence? Hinata wasn't sure, and resolved to push the thought far away.

Naruto must have noticed her fidgeting because he leaned in, and spotted the bag. "Right! The wedding plans, Sakura wants both of us to decorate her wedding, right?"

"Yes, I, uh, actually brought in a few sculptures to show you my work," she shrank back down into her seat, feeling strangely mortified, "So, you could have an idea of what I would be capable of doing." This had seemed like such a better idea in her head, than what it actually was now.

"Woah, really?" His eyes lit up, and he motioned for the bag, "I'm sure they'll look great!" She sure hoped so.

Sighing internally, she retracted the sculptures out from the bag, and delicately laid them out on the table. She had purposefully made them smaller, as they'd be easier to see. Naruto quieted down, and for a moment, she was certain he didn't like them.

"These are gorgeous," he breathed, "Honestly, I'm a tad surprised. Most sculptures I see that are this size don't have the intricate detail these have. You obviously put a lot of effort into these," his eyes were shining, "It's going to be amazing to work with an artist of your caliber."

Flushing, Hinata looked praise was embarrassing her, and she knew that she wasn't that great. "T-thank you," she mumbled, "But they're really-"

He interrupted her, "I think they're fantastic! You're always underestimating yourself too much," he admonished, but the effect was ruined as he swiveled in his chair once more.

She tugged at her jeans nervously, and ducked her head. "I-f you don't mind, I actually had some ideas that I'd like to discuss with you about the theme, and colour scheme." She looked up, and smiled shyly.

He shot her a blinding smile, "Shoot."

* * *

><p>They discussed it for 2 hours. It was quite possibly the longest and funniest conversation Hinata had ever had. Even with Sakura they were comfortable lulls, but with Naruto Hinata found that time flew by faster.<p>

They knew Sakura wanted it to be Spring-themed, so their discussion was centered around that. Naruto and Hinata also decided that a 'vintage' look should be included into the wedding, as Sakura and Sasuke wanted the wedding to be traditional, but also because it would bring some life and character into the Spring theme.

After that they discussed room space available, costs, and set a budget. Plans, and ideas would be drawn out it was decided.

"Wow," Naruto commented once it was done, "That was a lot of work."

Equally tired Hinata nodded, "But it's worth it, I want Sakura and Sasuke to have a spectacular wedding."

Naruto looked over at her, and nodded. They lapsed into silence for a while, before Naruto jumped up. "C'mon," he grinned, "I'll take us out for dinner, my treat."

She stared at him, before shaking her hands hurriedly in front of herself, "Oh, it's okay! You don't have to, there's no need."

"I want to, though," he coaxed, "Please? Is a prospect of having dinner with me that unappealing?" He pouted.

Hinata turned red, "T-that's not what I m-meant! It's just-I-well-," she took a breath, and sighed, "It's just that my car is parked here."

Naruto grinned, "That's alright. The place I'm thinking of is just around the corner, and after that I can walk you to your car."

She was breaking. "You really don't have to," Hinata mumbled.

"I want to, remember? Now c'mon." With that he tugged her up, and laughing, led her out of the room.

* * *

><p>From her perch on the tree's Sakura watched them walk out of the room, side by side. <em>It's working<em>, she thought, _it's actually happening! _Stiff from sitting on her spot for more than two hours, she put the binoculars away, and rubbed her neck. Honestly, if only her friends knew how much she did for them.

She was such a giving person.

Sighing, she turned around, before suddenly remembering her fiancé. "Sasuke?" she called, "Where did you go?" In response, she heard a snore. Peering down, she saw her husband-to-be flat on the ground, asleep.

"Eh? How did he get down there?"

* * *

><p>When she got home that evening Hinata was smiling from ear to ear. Talking and laughing with Naruto at the ramen stand (even after all these years his love had remained true) had left her a warm feeling in her stomach. She couldn't identify the emotion, but she liked it. There was something about him that made her all fuzzy.<p>

She blushed, and shook her head. "Forget about that," she muttered, before smiling again. She was going to see him again tomorrow to draw the plans together, and create some of the decorations. While they had decided to buy some, they thought hand-making some would be more sentimental and count as some of their presents.

"Today was a good day," she concluded when she went to bed, "But I can't wait for tomorrow."

In another building, far away, Naruto was thinking the same thing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: **IMPORTANT NOTE-**About the wedding and Sakura's dress I don't mean to offend anyone who celebrates in a different way. **Where I come from **doesn't celebrate a wedding like this (white dress, maid-of-honour, etc.), so for a while I was at a loss for how to celebrate this wedding. In the end I decided to go for a more western-style wedding, because I felt this would be the simplest way to describe the wedding, and it would be generic. **So, in the end **Sakura is wearing a Kimono, but they are first celebrating in a building, and then Sakura and Sasuke will go to a Shinto temple. The building is what Hinata and Naruto are decorating, and I won't write the Shinto temple part, but as the reader infer that it will happen afterwards. I respect every culture's way of celebrating a wedding ceremony, but decided this would be the easiest way to go.

Anyway, long time no see, huh guys? ^_^ I missed you! Sorry if this chapter was short, but this is just a fluffy, fun story, and I think I'll finish this in break. I suspect maybe 2-3 chapters more, maybe? Reviews are always appreciated :3

Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


	5. Preparations & The Wedding

**Cosmic Palette **

**.**

Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a talented, aspiring, beautiful painter, Naruto Uzumaki is the handsome heir to a famous company that trades talented works of art. What happens when you add love and business together? A Cosmic Palette. Rated T. NxH

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Four:**

_December:_

Sakura's and Sasuke's wedding was set to be in March, the 30th to be exact, and right now, it was currently December. Hinata set her tea down, and blew out a breath. That gave Naruto and her around 3 and a half or so months to plan, which may not have seemed as a lot of time, but Sakura wanted a small, simple wedding that didn't require much decoration.

Taking another sip, she ran her hands through the journal that contained all the plans and ideas. They were promising, but needed work and other opinions. Sighing, she thanked whatever higher power there was that she was just helping out in decorations. If she had to do guests, food, and building deals she would drive herself insane. As the maid-of-honour, surprisingly she didn't have that much to do. Sakura had just asked her to do the decorations and other 'artsy things', while she and Ino would take care of the rest.

Sinking into her chair, she glanced at her watch. In 15 minutes she would meet Naruto in a restaurant to talk some more about the budget, and where to buy the goods from. A bubble of excitement burst in her stomach, and she smiled begrudgingly. She was happier to talk to the boy she had once known than she would like to admit.

* * *

><p>Hinata spotted Naruto right away in the restaurant, as his neon yellow hair, and enthusiastic greeting were, kind of, hard to miss. Affectionately, she smiled at him, and settled herself comfortably. His eyes shined at her, and he launched right away into his idea of what the hall should look like. He had been thinking about it all night, and as Hinata listened to him, she was amazed at how persuasive he could be.<p>

His passion, and the way he talked joined together to form an effective speech, and she was instantly pulled into his discussion. Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, she allowed herself to loosen a tad bit more.

After they had thoroughly discussed his idea, and the budget, they took a minute to relax. It was hard work, and the finance for the budget was driving them both insane. Hinata had been decent at math in school, but Naruto had abhorred the subject, and had only struggled through it because he had known it would be useful.

"So, Hinata," Naruto asked, stretching, "What are your plans on Friday?"

"I'm free," she said easily, but creased her eyebrows a moment later, "I think we shouldn't discuss budget that day though, let's see how this works out, and then see what to do. Why don't we focus on the center pieces for the table on Friday? If we want to have them all handmade, we need an idea fast."

Naruto blinked, and then a slow smirk spread over his features. "I wasn't asking to discuss the wedding on Friday, Hinata, I was just asking to see if you were free."

It was her turn to blink, "Why?"

He chuckled, "I don't think it's good for us if all we talk about is the wedding, I think we need a break to relax. Besides," he grinned childishly, "I like spending time with you, and want to do so over something non-work related."

Her cheeks slowly turned deep pink, and she stuttered out a faint reply, before rapidly focusing on her food, and desperately wishing Naruto didn't make her feel the way she did when he said a comment like that.

Watching Hinata from his seat opposite her, Naruto decided he quite liked the way he could make her cheeks turn pink like that.

* * *

><p>Over the entire month of December Naruto and Hinata kept on meeting each other, though only two-thirds of those were to work on Sakura and Sasuke's wedding.<p>

* * *

><p><em>January:<em>

"You've been meeting Naruto a lot, huh Hinata?" Sakura's grin was like that of the Cheshire Cat's, and her eyes twinkled at Hinata's embarrassed expression.

"W-We're decorating your wedding," Hinata tried to retort, "Of course we have to meet a l-lot."

"Sure, sure." Sakura waved her hand nonchalantly, but there was a wicked gleam in her eyes, "I think you're starting to _like _him."

"What? No!" Not that she would be opposed to the idea or anything, but it-just-_no._ Flustered, she got up. "I have to go," she said shortly.

"Why? Aw, c'mon Hinata, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's not that. I have an appointment."

"With who?"

With Naruto, but if she told Sakura that, she would never hear the end of it, so quickly conjuring up a lie of how she had to meet Hanabi, Hinata fled.

* * *

><p>Occurrences like that happened often between Sakura and Hinata, and occasionally between Sasuke and Naruto too, and even though theirs were more subtle, they always left Naruto equally as embarrassed.<p>

In January they had finally set the budget, and bought all the materials. The center pieces were still being talked about, but progress was happening, and to celebrate Naruto decided to take Hinata out for dinner. Not to a restaurant, however, but someplace more...special.

"Naruto, where are you taking me?" Gradually getting more comfortable around him (Naruto had a knack for making her feel at ease), Hinata giggled, and tried not to peak from her blindfold.

"Someplace really wicked!" was his reply, as always, giving nothing away. "Don't worry Hinata, we're almost there."

He led her through what seemed like trees (were they in a forest?), and after a few more minutes Naruto finally took the blindfold off. Rubbing her eyes, Hinata took a step forward, and looked around.

They were in a clearing, and even though it was still winter, there was barely any snow. Since Naruto had told her to bundle up, Hinata wasn't feeling cold, and she took in the beauty of what was surrounding her. The trees were frosty, and dangling ice-pieces could be seen hanging from them, glinting in the late-evening night. The picnic was set up a little differently than most, with historical aspects put into it that only people like them could recognize.

Hinata gasped, as she saw something else, and voicing her admiration the entire way, she moved towards it.

Naruto gazed at Hinata as she made her way around the clearing, her expression one of surprise, and delight. In the snow, her face seemed to stand out more, and as she thanked him repeatedly for he had done, all he could do was uncharacteristically blush, and say it was 'no problem'. For her, it hadn't seemed like a chore.

There was something about Hinata that made him always want to go that extra mile.

* * *

><p>The rest of January passed peacefully, and decorations were starting to get completed. There were some set-backs as Naruto often got distracted, and decided it would be the perfect time to start a 'paint war' or 'clay fight'. Soon, Hinata was sure that there wasn't a single article of clothing in her closet that didn't have a stain on it, or a paint smudge.<p>

She didn't regret any time she spent with Naruto, though. His company made the world seem lighter, and she found herself laughing more than she had ever done before in her entire life. He was this ray of light that kept her afloat, and his childishness and plain belief in the good of anything made her feel stronger.

For Naruto, Hinata was unlike any girl he had ever met. She was beautiful in everything she did, inside and out. She had a bigger heart than anyone he had ever seen, and incapable of hurting a fly (her friend was a major bug lover). The way her cheeks turned pink was endearing, and she listened to him, like really _listened _to him. She never tuned him out, or pretended to agree to whatever he was saying. Her attention was always on him when he talked, and she cared about his opinion.

Whenever they were together there was a fuzzy, swirling feeling in the air that neither could quite explain.

* * *

><p><em>February:<em>

When February rolled around, time got more valuable and stressful for the duo. The wedding was right around the corner, and there were still things that needed to be done. They met almost every day, and worked non-stop. Measuring, creating, and setting. Naruto always made sure to take a break, however, as Hinata was the type to pull an all-nighter to finish something for a friend, and he didn't want her to push herself.

Sakura was flitting about as well, organizing everything else with Ino, and becoming overly frazzled, never good for a bride. This caused Sasuke to quietly escape whenever he could to avoid being caught in her path of terror. He loved his fiancée to death and back, but when Sakura got mad she tended to hit things...

Sasuke wasn't scared, no, no, no. He was merely _concerned _about his welfare.

* * *

><p>Mid-February Hinata finally finished the wedding's main center piece, and in elation, Naruto hugged her. Startled, but feeling a flutter of happiness she hugged him back, and when the two let go, Naruto gave her a beaming smile.<p>

That caused some confusion between them though. Hinata was slowly coming to terms that she, kind of, maybe, _slightly _liked him, and Naruto was just discovering that Hinata was pretty, like really, really pretty.

Alas, the tension, but things continued as they always had, albeit with Naruto thinking of Hinata in a different light. It was a confusing time for the young man, but he responded to that notion by spending even more time with Hinata.

By the end of February he had finally figured it out.

* * *

><p><em>March:<em>

There became a problem, however. With the wedding in less than 5 weeks, everything and everyone was in a frazzle, rushing around to get things done. There was no time for him to talk to Hinata alone now, as they were accompanied everywhere by either Sakura or Sasuke to survey the decorations.

Both were wondering what would happen when the wedding was over, but the topic was hard to bring up, so neither did.

**3 weeks to the wedding:**

Hinata was spending most of her time now calming down a frantic, nervous Sakura.

Naruto was making sure Sasuke didn't melt into a puddle of his own nerves.

Both didn't get to talk to each other very much during this time. The decorations were all done, but now they had to help their friends.

**2 weeks to the wedding:**

Sakura was gradually becoming calmer, even though there were a few lapses here and there. Hinata made sure she ate every day, and tried to distract her from the prospect of the wedding, all the while her thoughts occupied of a smiling, blue-eyed young man that seemed to make the world seem a bit brighter whenever she was with him.

Sasuke was retreating back into himself, and Naruto had a hard time convincing him that Sakura would not abandon him on the special day. The famous Uchiha surprisingly had many insecurities when it came to Sakura, and as he consoled his best friend, Naruto's mind always drifted to a pale, gentle beauty that did something to his stomach every time he saw her.

**1 week to the wedding:**

All signs of a calm Sakura disappeared.

Sasuke elapsed into emo-ness.

Naruto was ready to slap Sasuke senseless, and Hinata learned the hard way that coffee plus a frantic Sakura equaled a bad day for herself.

* * *

><p><em>The Wedding<em>:

Whether it was the magic of the moment, or just divine intervention, on the day of the wedding both Sakura and Sasuke reverted back into their normal selves. Naruto was crying with relief, and even though Hinata was laughing with Sakura and Sasuke at his reaction, inside she felt the same way.

Hinata was dressed in a simple, flowing lavender dress for the wedding, and she was speechless when Sakura came out. The girl looked beautiful, and there was a sort of glow that surrounded her as she walked out.

"I can't believe today's the day," Sakura breathed out, eyes glowing. "Sakura Uchiha, FINALLY!" She punched a fist into the air, and Hinata burst out laughing.

"Sakura Uchiha," she repeated after Sakura, "Has a nice ring to it."

* * *

><p>The wedding had been beautiful (Sakura's dress had stunned the crowd, most especially Sasuke, and there was a rare, wide smile on Sasuke's face the entire time), and Hinata had a sense of pride as she walked around the building. She didn't want to brag, but Naruto and her had done a spectacular job on the decorations, and the compliments on the center piece filled her with utmost delight.<p>

Sakura and Sasuke were most likely in the temple by now, and Hinata was one of the last few people here. The wedding had been one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, and she had been near tears when Sakura and Sasuke had unofficially tied the knot (the official tying of the knot was most likely happening right now in the temple). Naruto had looked sentimental himself, but he had denied it furiously when Hinata teased him lightly.

"I'm a guy!" He had stated it, pouting, "I'm too manly for tears."

Hinata had poked him in the ribs, and laughed when he pretended like it hurt. "Manly, indeed." She had giggled.

Now, Hinata was sitting on a bench, and sighing. She couldn't believe it was all over, what now? She didn't want to stop seeing Naruto, his company meant so much to her, but would he even want to see her after this?

Her thoughts were cut off quickly when the man himself walked in. "Hey Hinata!" He waved, jogging over to where she was, "Why so lonesome?"

His company was making her happier again, and seeing him smile at her, she decided that Naruto wasn't the type to cut someone off, or shove them out of his life.

"Just waiting for your company," she smiled. He pretended to puff his chest out, and plopped down besides her.

There was a comfortable silence for a while, before Naruto shifted to face her.

"Hey Hinata."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out to eat?" He looked at her hopefully, and she grinned at him.

"Sure."

Naruto beamed, and pulled her up, dragging her to his car.

"Great! I know the perfect place, and it has the best ramen, and..."

As he continued to talk about the perfection of the restaurant (and continued to hold her hand), Hinata felt a warm feeling burst inside her, and spread all over her body. No matter what would come tomorrow, there was no where else she wanted to be, but here.

With Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: THE FLUFF! It blinds my eyes O_O

Just realized that Hinata and Sakura and Ino are all the same age in canon. Here Hinata is 19, and Sakura and Sasuke are getting married, and that I didn't explain to you something. Technically speaking, Ino should have been the maid-of-honour if something like this happened (at least to me), because her and Sakura are like best frenemies forever, but in this version Ino's 23, and her and Sakura are just regular friends. Besides I think Hinata and Sakura being best friends is wicked! I totally forgot to tell you guys all of that, though so I'm sorry!

Also, apologies for the cheesy picnic scene, I'm so unoriginal haha! Hope you still liked it though, I tried to make it a little different. And the fluffy sentences here and there!

Hope you enjoyed! ^_^ Reviews are most appreciated! :) I worked hard on this chapter, and made it long! :) Tell me if I made any mistakes, please!

I plan on finishing this story soon, like one more chapter, so hopefully this will be updated sooner. Feel free to laugh at me for the aforementioned statement.

...Thoughts?

_Edit 5.12.13- Fixed up a few errors here and there. Ah, I must become better at proof-reading before I post! Heehee, if it's not too much trouble feel free to vote on my poll! It's about my story 'The Hyuga Avenger'. Shameless plugs, muahaha. Anyway, I'll most likely post the final chapter to this story sometime in June. Sorry if that's a long wait! :( Until then my lovelies! Have a fantastic forever xx _


	6. Teasing

**Cosmic Palette **

**.**

Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a talented, aspiring, beautiful painter, Naruto Uzumaki is the handsome heir to a famous company that trades talented works of art. What happens when you add love and business together? A Cosmic Palette. Rated T. NxH

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Five :**

It was Saturday, exactly one week after the wedding. Sakura and Sasuke were probably somewhere in the Caribbean, sipping cocktails while laying on the beach. On the flip side, Hinata was in her house, stuffing her face with chips, and watching a Disney movie, sprawled on her couch.

It was the _life_. No more tension, due dates, or late nights. Not to mention no more frantic, irate brides (coughcough), or sociably questionable grooms. That wasn't what made her so happy, however, there was one thing that made her vacation all the sweeter.

Naruto was with her

Lounging lazily beside her, his blue eyes were narrowed towards the T.V., seemingly all his focus concentrated on how Ping would prove himself (or rather _herself_) to General Shang.

Yes, they were watching _Mulan_.

Smiling at his intense (correction-_adorable_) concentration, Hinata snuggled back into her pillows, and refrained from pulling out another chip. She failed, though. Reaching in to grab a few more, she guiltily chewed them, savouring the flavour. It wasn't often she got to 'pig out', especially not so comfortably in the presence of another person.

Naruto had a way of making her feel at home. He was different, a bright beam of sunshine that illuminated the things around her.

She sneaked a glance at him, and hid a shy smile. Even after the wedding he had wanted to hang out with her, and when he had called her up today, insisting they spend the day together, who was she to refuse?

_~Let's get down to business. To defeat the Huns~_

She shifted her gaze to the T.V. screen, and let herself be sucked back into the movie. Naruto's arm was right beside hers, and it was warm, and comforting. No tingles, no 'sparks', just a crackling glow the seeped into her skin.

Hinata could get used to this, oh yes she could.

* * *

><p>When the movie finally ended it was nearing 1 PM, and neither was ready to leave yet. They spent a few minutes just soaking up each other's presence, before Naruto got up with a stretch,and a wide grin. "That was awesome!"<p>

"You liked it?" Even if it was her favourite movie, she had been worried he wouldn't like it. Knowing that he did made her relax.

"I love that movie! Mushu's hilarious, and it just shows that if you work hard enough, anything's possible!" His cerulean eyes were twinkling, and she found herself giggling at him, as he continued to talk about the multiple reasons he enjoyed the movie. She did her best to stifle them, but she was obviously doing a horrible job, as his gaze focused back on her.

"What's so funny?" Naruto pouted.

"Nothing," she breathed out, a couple of giggles still escaping, "Just that a nineteen year old male is gushing about how much he loves _Mulan_." She stuck her tongue out, teasing him gently.

He reddened, "Ah, that's not funny! It takes a _real _man to admit he likes Disney movies. He won't admit it, but Sasuke loves them!"

Letting out a rather unladylike-like (as her Father would say) snort, Hinata looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

"It's true!" His voice was pleading, making frantic gestures, "Why would I lie about something like that? He watches _The Princess and the Frog _everyday!" _  
><em>

Struggling to keep a straight face on, she asked, "You're telling me that Sasuke Uchiha watches the magical adventures of two frogs _everyday_?" _  
><em>

"The witch-doctor reminds him of Itachi. Aw, don't look at me like that, Hinata. It's true! My manliness is at stake here!"

She couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, and she collapsed onto the sofa, shaking with giggles. His face and hand-movements were adorable. "Yes, manly indeed," she repeated her earlier words from the wedding, "You were crying when Sasuke and Sakura said their vows!"

Naruto flushed, "There was something in my eye," he mumbled.

"Of course there was," Hinata murmured, patting his head, and grinning.

_Ah, you're too cute, Naruto. Just like a little kid._

His head snapped back up, "What?"

"What?" she repeated stupidly. _Oh god-tell me I just didn't-Oh no..._

It was Naruto's turn to grin now, as he stepped closer, flush gone, and settling himself on the couch once again. "Did you just call me a little kid?" he inquired curiously.

"Uh...no?"

"Uh, I think you did." he smirked, and leaned closer. "You think I act like a little kid, huh?"

Hinata's face was slowly starting to get darker, and darker, and she hurriedly jerked back. "Of course not!" She was looking at anything, but him.

"You can't take back what you said, Hinata," his face was even closer to hers now, blue eyes staring right into her own lavender orbs, not letting her gaze stray. "I'll just have to show you that I'm not a little kid, anymore." With that statement, he leaned even closer to Hinata, so close that their noses were almost touching, and gave her a charming smile, one that made her insides melt, and her heart flop.

"I really like you, you know." He whispered slowly, his breath blowing over her. His eyes didn't once look away from hers, and with that final thought he bent down to

.

.

.

tickle her.

**.**

**.**

A/N: I'm such a troll. Sorry! Real ending chapter will be out tomorrow! Heehee, want to leave a comment? I'm shameless ;_; I really would love to hear your thoughts on this, though, and just anything in general. Besides, I use them to capture sun beams. Fufu, bye now my darlings! Yes, you ARE my darlings xx Sorry, got a tad creepy there.

-just a filler- eheh, should this count? Should I continue on with this for the last chapter? Well, off to study now. Math test tomorrow, wish me luck! :)


	7. Together

**Cosmic Palette **

**.**

Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a talented, aspiring, beautiful painter, Naruto Uzumaki is the handsome heir to a famous company that trades talented works of art. What happens when you add love and business together? A Cosmic Palette. Rated T. NxH

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter Six :**

"I'm sorry! I'm so, _so _sorry!" Hinata said repeatedly, clasping her hands, and staring at Naruto pleadingly. "I'm really ticklish, so I j-just overreacted. I didn't mean it, I s-swear!"

Covered in flour, and soaking wet, a bedraggled Naruto stared sulltenly at her, and didn't reply.

"U-um...h-here." Reaching for a towel, Hinata gently rubbed flour away from Naruto's face, stifling a giggle at how matted his hair was. When his eyes snapped to hers, she regained her composure, and went back to trying to clean him up. They stayed like that for a while, in silence. Naruto stared at her intently, no expression in his (_oh_ so blue) eyes, while Hinata did her best not to turn red (unsuccessfully).

It was difficult, what with Naruto's gaze focused solely on her, and Hinata determinedly did not meet his gaze, afraid she would make a bigger fool out of herself.

"There," she said at last, voice soft, "That's the m-most I can do. I'm a-afraid you'll have to go home to get f-fully cleaned up."

Silence.

Hinata fidgeted, "Um, N-Naruto?"

"Are you free tonight, Hinata?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"W-what?" Staring at him, Hinata felt butterflies erupt in her stomach (he couldn't _possibly_ mean what she wanted him to mean).

"I mean, if y-you're not busy at all, and stuff. I thought I could take you out to eat, you know, for dinner, or something," Naruto finished hurriedly, looking somewhere above her head, and stiffening.

Was it her imagination or was Naruto turning red? Feeling something like fireworks going off in her stomach, Hinata turned a dainty pink, and looked down. A smile was tugging at her lips, and she felt happier than she had ever felt before. Naruto was actually asking her out? Hoping she wasn't dreaming, Hinata tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come. Her throat was tight, and her heart was beating a mile a minute.

Taking her silence as a 'no', Naruto sagged, and scratched the back of his neck with a sad chuckle. "Eh, I guess I shouldn't have said that. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I-I'll just go now. Thanks for cleaning my clothes up." He stood up slowly, and began to walk towards the door.

_What? No, I didn't mean it that way. Oh no! _

Eyes widening, Hinata hurriedly got up. She _definitely_ did not want Naruto to think she didn't like him like that, because she did. She really, really did.

"Naruto, wait!" she called, rushing after him, "I didn't mean it that way!" _When my voice finally comes, he's not here to listen. I'm such an idiot! _She met him by the front entrance, and stopped right in front of him. "I would r-really _love_ to go to dinner with you. I'm so sorry you took that the wrong way, because I definitely did not mean that," she said softly, flushing even more, and looking directly at him.

"You don't have to lie, Hinata," Naruto said, forcing a smile, "Really, it's fine. I don't want to make you feel obligated."

"I d-don't feel obligated, Naruto!"

Shaking his head at her, Naruto flashed her a grin, "You're too nice, Hinata", and made a move to get past her.

_Why did I have to be so stupid, _Hinata groaned in her mind, _I don't want things to go down this way. _Desperately racking her brain for ideas, Hinata grabbed a hold of Naruto's shirt.

_Please let this work, _she thought, before pulling Naruto towards her with a quick jerk, and connecting her mouth with his.

Surprised, Naruto didn't react for a few seconds, but when it finally registered in his head that Hinata was kissing him (_kissing _him), he put his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer towards him, kissing her back with a smile.

Relaxing into his arms, Hinata felt a warm glow grow inside her, and spread throughout her entire body.

This felt right.

Finally, when both ran out of air, Hinata pulled back, and looked Naruto directly in the eyes. "I really like you," she said firmly, "Please, believe me."

Laughing lightly, Naruto tugged her back towards him. "I do now, Hinata, I _do. _I would say I'm sorry for not believing you earlier, but I can't lie. I quite enjoyed the way you made me believe you." Winking at her, he grinned as her face turned a dark red. There was a warm flutter in his chest, and he felt like bursting with pride. Out of everyone in the world, Hinata Hyuga, the most beautiful, thoughtful, and outstanding girl there ever was, liked _him. _Naruto Uzumaki, the clutzy, goofy fool that he was.

Slowly untangling herself from him, Hinata's blush cooled, and she began to speak. "I suppose you should go now, as we both have to get ready for dinner." Her cheeks were still tainted red, and her eyes could look anywhere, but at him.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto leaned in closer and closer, until their foreheads were touching. Bumping his nose against hers, he gave her a devilish smirk.

"Dinner can wait."

* * *

><p>"The feels, Sasuke, the feels!" Squealing, Sakura flung herself into Sasuke's arms. "I cannot tell you how happy I am that they finally got together!" Outside Hinata's living room window, in a secretive, concealted spot, were Sakura and Sasuke. One elated, and overjoyed, the other disgruntled, and surly.<p>

"Neither can I," Sasuke muttered, "Does this mean we can _actually _go on our honeymoon, now?"

"Yes!' Sakura said, beaming, "It took more than around 3 months, but they finally got together. I have achieved everything I wanted to in life now." Giggling, she hugged Sasuke tightly. "I guess we should go on our honeymoon now, though."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke patted Sakura affectionately on the head, before dragging her out of the bushes, and back to their car. "Yes, please. I'm tired of seeing the dobe make a complete fool of himself in front of Hinata, and I definitely did not need to see them _kiss_." Shuddering, Sasuke resolved to delete the memory from his mind.

Looking back at Sakura, he smiled faintly. Her eyes were lit up, and she was smiling that smile of hers that always made his heart flip. Crazy, controlling, and obsessesive, though, she was, he loved her anyway.

He loved her for being the loving, dedicated, and witty person that she also was, for being the only one who had believed in him throughout everything that had happened. The only one who had had constant faith.

Seeing her smile, and laugh, and listening to her outrageous comments, Sasuke's smile widened.

He just really loved her.

**.**

A/N: Meh. I don't really like to do kissing, and romantic scenes that much, because it's really difficult for me to write them. Still, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Cosmic Palette! :) I might come back here, and edit, but for now this it it. I really, really hope you guys liked this!

First of all, I am so, so sorry for the long wait. Honestly, I don't know what to say. School, finals, going away for vacation are all some excuses I could use, but still, it doesn't change the fact that I delayed this so much. I lied, and I am really sorry! :(

Second of all, I'm so happy I finally finished these fic! Another story completed, and this was a complete joy to write. I want to thank**every **one of you who read the story, added it to favourites and alerts, and reviewed! Every time I got an e-mail notification, I smiled, and got a warm feeling. You made me laugh, and smile, and I really want to thank you. It means so much to me that this story has readers, and was enjoyed, and added to _favourites. _I love you all, seriously. You complete me.

Can't believe this is the last chapter. How was it? I really hope this was sastifactory, and enjoyable ^_^ Want to tell me what you think? It is the last chapter, reviews would be splendid! :)

Haha, reviews or no reviews, I appreciate all of you. You made this story ride a blast!

Love,

birthdaychat


End file.
